


colder bones; bluer white

by decapitatem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decapitatem/pseuds/decapitatem
Summary: synesthesia, noun: the production of a sense impression relating to one sense or part of the body by stimulation of another sense or part of the body





	

'Can you see the colours in the dark?'

'The fuck, Pyrope, I'm trying to sleep?'

'No, but look at the dark! What do you see?'

'Uh, the dark? Because it's dark?'

'If you breathe in really close - go on, look hard - it's lots of tiny spots, like a painting! And lots of them are white, but it's really the blue and orange everywhere that makes it so dark, you know?'

'No.'

'Ugh, you're no fun. Fine, sleep. You're such a nice warm ochre when you dream anyway. Like two wheel devices.'

'I am going to choose to ignore the weird thing you just said because I am asleep. Goodnight.'

'Night, _ass_.'

The teal of her indignant squawk and dairy product flower of her subsequent bitching lull you to a peaceful rest.


End file.
